My Life as a Pokemon Trainer
by DragonDreamer05
Summary: Freshman at River Falls High School discover that Pokemon are more than just lovable creatures from a popular TV show and game...they are real. Will life ever be the same? My first fanficiton.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.

"Pokemon training? That sounds weird; what kind of class do you think that is?" Whitney asked, glancing at the class listings.

"It says in the description that students learn all about pokemon and how to care for, train, and raise pokemon. It's a year round class. That's odd to," Ali said.

Ali was a shy and quiet girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a dreamer and enjoyed to stare off into space during class. She liked gaming and did so sometimes, though had to keep up with her school work.

"Is it the same as the TV show and game? It seems suspicious that the school would offer such an abnormal class," Tascha said. She glanced around at the other students in the choir room. Rachel had engaged Wittig in a game of brawl, Dave and Cobian were discussing a calculator program, and Tina and Carly were watching Kari play Star Wars on her gameboy.

They were all students at River Falls High School. Just a few of the freshman class, the students gathered in the choir room were all geeks by nature and interested in a class named for the popular Japanese idea that became a game, television show, and movie. It was registration time and during focus, or homeroom, the students chose the classes they wanted to take.

"I think it's something to look into. I'm going to sign up," Ali decided, and wrote the course into her schedule.

"I think that, if nothing else, we should find out more about that new teacher and the truck that came here last week," Rachel said, drawing her attention away from Wittig now that their game was finished.

"I agree," Whitney voiced.

Whitney was an outgoing, happy person with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was known most for her smiling and playful nature. She was also caring, though sometimes didn't know when to quit pestering people.

"I wouldn't mind taking a course like that, I guess," Rachel shrugged.

Rachel was quiet and emotionless most of the time. She had known Whitney for many years since they had gone to the same school since kindergarten. Rachel was a serious gamer and also very religious. She was always the quiet one, sometimes hard to understand. She was sometimes violent, and known for shin kicking. Rachel was a small and thin girl, but was also athletic at tennis and soccer. She had long, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I think we should all sign up and have fun with it!" Tina suggested.

Tina and Tascha were cousins. They spent a lot of time together and were more like sisters than cousins. Both were only mild gamers, but still geeks in their own way.

Wittig was a nickname for Alex Wittig. Cobian was a nickname for Alex Cobian. When multiple people named Alex are running around, you need nicknames. Both are extremely nerdy and technological savvy. Dave was the same way, except he was less of a gamer than the other two.

"How about Rachel and I talk to the new teacher tomorrow and find out more about this class?" Carly asked.

Carly was transferred from Canada and is known for being "the Canadian." She had short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kari was more of a goofy, girly-girl. Kari had medium length dark brown hair and brown hair.

"I think that sounds like an idea. Everyone agree?" Kari asked. Everyone nodded. It seemed they all wanted to know a little more about this new "Pokemon Training" class.

"All right, let's get started. This is Introduction to Pokemon Training. I hope all of you are signed for this class," the instructor glanced around the room. Many faces were staring back at her, some excited, others bored, and even more that were confused. She smiled and continued.

"My name is Katie Jensen, and I will be your instructor for the rest of this year. I'm sure you are all curious about the nature of this class. During our time together, you will each be assigned a pokemon of your own. You will learn about battling, pokemon care, breeding, training, and anything else pertaining to your pokemon. Today, you will each be assigned a pokemon of your own based on your character and personality. When I call your name, please stand up and come up to Pokemon Distributor next to me."

A group of students sitting in the back looked over at the machine and one girl said, "I wonder if this some kind of joke. That machine can't hold live pokemon, can it?"

The black haired boy beside her mumbled, "I bet she's going to give us each a card with a picture of a pokemon on it."

"Ali Aberstine," Ms. Jensen called. The girl who first spoke slowly stood up and ambled up to the machine.

"Please put your hand on this panel and rest your forehead on this sensor," the teacher instructed, indicating the spots of the front of the cylindrical machine. Ali did as instructed and listened as the machine began to hum.

Suddenly a tingling feeling spread through her body and her hand grew hot on the panel. A few seconds passed, and the machine became silent. A small window opened to the left of Ali's head and a real pokeball appeared within it. Ali reached over and picked up the pokeball, staring at it in wonder.

"Release the pokemon by dropping the ball," Ms. Jensen said.

Ali dropped the ball and a bright light engulfed the room, momentarily blinding Ali. When she could see again, the light was replaced by a small, dog-like creature sitting before her. The creature was brown with a fluffy tail tipped in white. It bore a collar of white, fluffy fur protruding from its neck, and two long, brown rabbit ears. The creature also had big lovable eyes and a tiny button nose. The creature gazed at her, gave an excited squeak, and jumped into her arms.

"Congratulations, Ali. The computer within the P.D. matched your personality with this Eevee," Ms. Jensen announced.

The pokemon Ali held was an Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee's tail wagged from side to side as it snuggled against Ali and said, "Vee!" Ali smiled and hugged the little pokemon. She adored it already.

Ali returned to her seat as the next person was called. To occupy the time, Ali lazily played with the Eevee and waited for everyone else to collect a pokemon of their own. It was like some kind of dream. Ali had never imagined she could one day be holding a real pokemon when only a short time ago they were nothing more than drawings on cards and TV.

"David Ballard," Ms. Jensen called. Dave walked up to the machine and was rewarded with a bulbasaur. The little dinosaur-like pokemon had a green flower bulb on its back and cat ears on its reptilian head. It grunted, "Bulbasaur! Saur," then lunged at Dave as he bent over to pat it. The tech geek grinned and led Bulbasaur back to his desk.

The next person Ali watched was Alex Cobian. He strode forward and placed his hand and head on the machine, then released a sentret from its pokeball. The sentret was a squirrel-like creature with a large tail it used to stand on and raise itself higher off the ground. Sentret followed Cobian back to his seat, content with its new trainer.

"Rachel Chavey!" the teacher called. Rachel slowly walked up to the machine, her hand shoved into her pockets. Rachel hated standing in front of any crowd. She received an abra from her pokeball. The pokemon had a cat face, humanoid body, clawed arms and legs, and a long cylindrical tail. The abra's eyes were closed, but it turned to Rachel and leaped into her arms, trying to hide from the crowd. Rachel smiled at the shy pokemon and walked back to her desk, stroking the abra like a cat.

When Ali heard "Carly Hill!" she watched her friend go up to the machine and come back with a Totodile. The pokemon looked like a blue crocodile with red back spikes and large, happy eyes. It bounced along beside Carly saying "Toto toto toto!" in a throaty voice.

The next person Ali watched walk forward was Tascha Stanaitis. She received a growlithe from her pokeball. The dog pokemon had a tiger striped body and a cream colored tail and feet, with a cream tuft of hair on its head. It cried, "Growwwlithe!" and licked Tascha's face.

Tina Stainaitis, Tascha's cousin, was next. Her pokemon became Vulpix, the fox pokemon. The vulpix had an orange-red body and six dark red tails. It also had dark red paws and three loops of dark red hair on top of its head. The vulpix sniffed Tina and happily exclaimed, "Vulpix!"

"Whitney Toftness!" Ms. Jensen said. Whitney received a Jigglypuff. The little pink pokemon looked like a balloon with eyes, cat ears, and a tuft of pink hair on its head. Short, stumpy legs and arms protruded from its sides.

"Jigglypuff!" the pokemon yelled and hopped onto Whitney, who giggled and stroked the pink balloon.

"Kari Walztoni!" Ms. Jensen called next. Kari walked up and repeated the process and after a few seconds was given a pokeball containing a wooper. The pokemon was blue and fish-like with legs but no arms. It had two branches that replaced ears and three u-shaped belly markings. The wooper exclaimed, "Woop, woopa!" from its big mouth and returned to Kari's seat with her.

The last person, "Alex Wittig!" was called and he was given a machop. The pokemon was humanoid with a blue-gray skin and many muscles. It also sported a short tail and three blade spikes on its head that looked as if table saws were growing from its head. The machop swung his fists heartily and followed Wittig back to his seat, proclaiming, "Machop!" along the way.

"Well now. That's everyone. This is all we will do today. I want you all to take some time before class tomorrow to get to know your pokemon and begin to form a relationship with it. Take care, class dismissed.


End file.
